


BROKEN BOND

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Trip, T'pol gets a welcomed surprise. Trip's legacy will live on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day before Decommission of Enterprise NX-01

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hadn’t watched the last episode (“These Are The Voyages”) until a few weeks ago. To say the least, I was very disappointed. So to make myself feel better I wrote this.

The day before Decommission of Enterprise NX-01

The moment T’pol heard the explosion she was standing on the bridge. She had heard explosions on board before but this felt different. She had a feeling of dread and then panic but she wasn’t sure why. 

Trip was hurt and she could feel it. She had a sensation of not being able to breathe. In her mind she asked ‘Where are you?’ 

She heard him reply in her thoughts ‘I’m on my way to sick bay.’ She called out to Sato “You have the bridge.” She left at first quickly walking then running.

She arrived as Trip was being put into the imaging chamber. She told him with her thought, ‘I’m here.’ 

She heard him say ‘I have always loved you. Goodbye T’pol.’ 

She was startled by the sound of the monitors going into alarm. She looked at Phlox. He shook his head at the Captain Archer then seeing her he looked down. 

Archer turned and saw her standing there frozen in shock. “T’pol, I’m sorry. He was a good man.” 

She took a breath to stable her voice before she spoke then answered him. “Yes, Captain. He was an excellent officer.” 

She turned quickly and headed for her quarters where she spent last night with him, their on and off relationship had started another of the on cycles as he had called it. 

Trip was here and now he was gone. She never felt as alone as she did in that moment. Their bond was broken.   
~x~


	2. Three months later in Dr. Phlox’s lab at Starfleet Command.

Three months later in Dr. Phlox’s lab at Starfleet Command.

“Are you sure?” T’pol asked Phlox. 

“Yes, T’pol.” Dr. Phlox looked at her and smiled.”I’m sure you’re pregnant. You can check it yourself.” He handed her the scanner. “It’s half human. Am I to assume that this is Commander Tucker’s child?”

“Yes, we had been intimate before his death.” She looked at the scanner in disbelief. “Is the child healthy?”

“Yes, all scans indicate a healthy child that’s growing normally. There are no genetic abnormalities present.” He knew what she was really asking.

She looked at the scanner again. “So do you foresee any difficulties for the child?” 

“No, he will be healthy and normal.” He smiled at himself. “Oh I didn’t ask if you wanted to know the gender. I hope I didn’t ruin the surprise.”

“His existence is surprise enough.” T’pol kept staring at the scanner. “I am pleased with the news. I must make arrangements. Doctor, I hope you will not discuss this with anyone. I need to be the one to inform others. There is still so much hostility even after all these years.”

“Elizabeth would have been in her sixth year by now. You think they would have learned that we are not a threat.” Phlox looked at her and instantly regretted bring up the Trip and T’pol’s daughter.

“Yesterday was the day of her birth. Trip and I would light a candle for her and meditate quietly.” T’pol thought about Trip last night as she preformed the ritual alone.

“Now she will have a brother.” Phlox smiled

“Yes.” T’pol put the scanner down on the bio-bed “I will come to be examined soon.”

“Three weeks. By then it should be noticeable.”

“Thank you, doctor.” T’pol left the doctor’s lab. She stood for a moment and put her hand on her stomach. She walked to the Vulcan Compound deep in thought.   
~x~


	3. Seven months later on Vulcan

Seven months later on Vulcan

T’pol gives birth without complications to a beautiful healthy boy. She sits on the bio-bed and holds him in her arms. She looks at him closely: blue eyed and blonde like Trip but he has her ears. 

The doctor scans him as she holds him then looks up at her in shock and horror. 

T’pol sees the look on the doctor’s face and frowns slightly. “Is there something wrong? Is he ill?”

“He is half human.” The doctor said slowly. 

“I’m aware of that fact doctor. Is he ill?” She repeated.

“No, he is healthy as far as I can tell. Were you attacked T’pol? The doctor asked.

“No, I was not.” T’pol looked at the doctor. “Why do you ask?”

“No Vulcan woman would ever consent to intimate relations with a Human male.” The doctor said sternly. 

“However there is proof that I did at least one time.” T’pol looked at her son with love.

“It’s an abomination. I will have to report this to the Science Directorate.” He threatened.

“You must do what you think is best.” T’pol looked up at the doctor. “But doctor I will have to report you as well for violating my … our privacy.”

The doctor nodded and left the new mother and her son to bond. “Hello I am your mother. Your name is Charles Tucker the fourth but I shall call you Kehkuh. It’s the Vulcan word for four.”   
~x~


	4. Nearly five years later

Nearly five years later

T’pol entered the room full dignitaries and guests assembled for the christening of the new Enterprise. The ceremony was tomorrow afternoon but tonight there was a cocktail party tonight. 

Jonathan Archer looked up and spotted her. He crosses the room to her.

T’pol sees him coming and gathers her control. Memories of the first Enterprise have been flooding her mind all day. She wasn’t planning on coming but she was on Earth visiting Trip’s parents with Kehkuh. 

“T’pol,” Archer hugs her. “I haven’t seen you since we decommissioned the NX01. I heard you went back to Vulcan.”

“Yes, I needed to go back for personal reasons.”

Archer nodded. “Trip’s death was hard on all of us. What brings you back to Earth? Are you coming back to Starfleet?”

“No, I am visiting family.” She took a glass of water off the waiter’s tray as Archer took champagne.

“I thought you were an only child and your parents were dead.” He looked at her confused.

“I wanted to visit Elizabeth’s grave and spend time with Trip’s parents. We have become close these past years.”

Archer gave her a surprised look. “I wasn’t aware of that.”

“We have lost two people that were important to us.” T’pol looked at him and wondered if she should tell him about Kehkuh.

“T’pol,” a familiar voice called out. “I thought you would bring Kehkuh with you today.” That familiar voice belonged to Phlox. “Oh hello, Admiral.” 

“Hello Phlox glad that you could come.” Archer then turned to T’pol and asked. “Who is Kehkuh?” 

“Kehkuh is my son. He is in Mississippi with his grandparents. Mr. Tucker wanted to take him fishing.” She made a face at the thought of touching live fish.

“I’m sure he will enjoy that activity.” Phlox smiled.

“Yes, he has in the past.” T’pol agreed.

“Wait, you have a son and Trip is his father?” Archer looked at her in shock.

“Yes Admiral. It was quite a shock to me when I found out but I am pleased to be his mother.” T’pol said with a bit of pride.

“Will you bring him to the ceremony tomorrow?” Archer asked. 

“Yes, he and Trip’s parents are coming for the festivities. I was planning on giving them a tour of our Enterprise as well. He asks about his father more now and I want him to be aware of Trip’s contribution to our mission.” 

“He must be four nearly five then.” Archer was still amazed that no one had said anything to him.

“Yes. He is very similar in appearance to Trip as well.” 

“He must stand out on Vulcan then.” Phlox laughed. “There are few blonde and blue eyed Vulcans.”

T’pol nodded. “Indeed.”

“I can’t wait to meet him. I have so many stories of his dad to tell him.” Archer smiled thinking of those times.

“I hope you will remember that he is still young and you will not tell him anything inappropriate for his age.” T’pol reminded him.

“I promise.” Archer laughed.  
~x~


	5. Engine room of the Enterprise, thirty years later

Engine room of the Enterprise, thirty years later 

A young man strolled up to the captain of the enterprise as he stood on the engineering deck. “Captain Robert April? I’m Commander Charles Tucker the fourth, reporting for duty sir.” 

The captain turned to face a young man he did not expect to see. “Commander Tucker, you’re a Vulcan.”

“Begging your pardon sir, I’m only half Vulcan on my mother’s side. My father was the Chief Engineer on the first warp 5 starship the Enterprise NX01.”

“Admiral Archer recommended you for this post. He seemed to think you are as good as your father.”

“My father and the admiral were friends when they were young. My mother was the first officer aboard his ship.” 

“I hope you don’t decide to fraternize with my first officer. He may not be receptive.” Captain April laughed.

“No, sir but I am itching to get a look at that warp engine and get started on my duties.” He smiled.

Captain April smiled and nodded. “Carry on, Commander Tucker.”


End file.
